


Only Fair

by hltoshl



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hltoshl/pseuds/hltoshl
Summary: 2D couldn’t help the little grin that spread across his lips. He turned his head to look at them, a long-fingered hand coming up to rest against his neck, “Love, I think it’s time we got up. Do something, y’know? The days already almost gone!”





	Only Fair

Metallic screeching made the inhabitants of an unkept bed jolt, shaking the bed in panic. The covers shifted rapidly, a blue haired singer shooting up right with a startled garble.

He was a sight to take in. Azure locks frozen in time and his eyes white and wild. Nearly 4 in the afternoon, this would be the first time he’s been awake all day. Well, along with his lover. He scrunched his thick brows close together, his hands rubbing at his bare arms, “Chilly..”

“D, turn it off already!”

He squeaked, scrambling to slam his hand down on the little pin on top of the alarm clock.

It stopped immediately, but the ringing continued in his ears and his mind. 2D pulled a face, squinting an eye to relieve some pressure behind it. He sat for a minute just rubbing his face to wake up. Russel is probably already out and about in town. Noodle could be in her room or down at the music shop. Murdoc? Murdoc could be anywhere. He just hoped it wasn’t here.

An arm slid around his torso, making him jump a bit, “Lay back down. You’re lettin’ cold air in the blankets.”

2D couldn’t help the little grin that spread across his lips. He turned his head to look at them, a long-fingered hand coming up to rest against his neck, “Love, I think it’s time we got up. Do something, y’know? The days already almost gone!” His voice was hoarse, but he spoke softly.

The pain in his head eased when he heard a small, content sigh from his side. “I know, but can’t we just..” They yawned, “Can’t we just sleep all day today? You barely sleep anyways so it’s best to get at least a day of complete sleep.” Their voice was obviously very tired and probably on the brink of falling back to sleep, so them trying to speak all matter-of-factly made him snort.

They peeked open an eye from under the sheets and whacked his stomach lightly, his giggles escalating.

With a defeated sigh, he clambered back in bed, much to their delight. They lay in silence, his lover slowly drifting off back to sleep before he spoke again, “Since I..”

“Mmh?”

“Well, I was thinkin’. I could’ve been in the studio by now, doin’ stuff,”

They furrowed their brows, but kept quiet.

His voice carried a smug smile, “But you decided to keep me here. I think it’s only fair that I—“

Their eyes shot open, “Don’t you dare.”

He was already face to face with them, his hands brushing against their sides as he wrapped around them.

Like a long, blue octopus.They shrieked, eyes wide and struggling. Their struggling intensified when 2D tucked his head into their neck for good measure.

“Stuart! You’re too long to do this!”

A horrendously loud snort came from him, his nose crinkled as he tried to keep from laughing, “Long? Just say tall!”

“Your limbs,” they panted, their thrashing slowing, “are too.. fucking long.”

He hummed, turning his head a bit to peck their cheek after they stopped struggling in his hold.

“It’s only fair.”


End file.
